Child of life and death
by The lightning blossom
Summary: What if because of Godric's age he was able to have a baby? What happens when he returns to his former lover and a 3 year old child is waiting for him. And how will Eric mix in with this?


My back was pressed against the wall. Around her neck was a tan and oddly muscular hand. I looked up at the man in front of her. His dark eyes held hatred and were oddly confused. The warmth that radiated off of him made her sweat. His dark hair fell into his face and instantly got soaked and stuck to his forehead. His hair was very stringy and it seemed like he hadn't shaved for days. I knew that he wasn't human, but a were wolf. By his strength I believed his to be pack master.

His large fingers were wrapped around my neck and every once in a while he would squeeze. He would ask me questions like "Where is she?" But I had no idea what he was talking about. Who is she? And why am I involved.

Not long had passed before he threw me to the ground. I gasped out for breath and rubbed my neck. I knew that it would bruise.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Where is Sookie?" he growled out

"I have no clue! Who are you? I was just walking along, trying to get home to my daughter then BAM! You attacked me!"

"What do you mean. I saw you with the vampire who took Sookie!"

"Well I don't know who you are talking about! Now I'll have to explain to my 3 year old daughter why I'm late, and have to pay my babysitter extra!"

"Don't play dumb with me Women! I saw you with him! His name is Godric he is small and has tattoo's on his chest."

The color drained out of my face. "That man is the father of my child!"

"LIER! Vampires can't have children and he is at least 2,000 years old!"

"You don't know! I am a researcher, I've been studying them. I lost my virginity to Godric, slept with nobody else. Godric came back and found that I have a child… He was in rage at the thought of me sleeping with another man. But the thing is, I didn't. I didn't tell for I fear for my child."

"If people knew about it, they would try to kill her. They would fear her, I wish not for that."

The man stood there staring at me. He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"I must be going; I have a child at home"

I turned to walk away, only to be stopped.

I turned around my head to look back at the man, but found his not to be there. But a blonde haired man, taller than the darker featured one. Godric and blonde haired women stood to the side of them.

"Let go of me please" I asked

"No" he responded

"Now" I said, in a harsher voice.

"You cannot command me human"

"Leave me alone! I need to get back home; my child is waiting there along with the babysitter"

"To bad you're coming with us"

"Oh I don't think so!" I said and grabbed both of his arms behind me. I pulled him forward and I ducked down and he rolled onto my back. I slammed his into the ground. A loud thud noise filled the air.

"ERIC!" a women voice screamed.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must be going" I said and walked around the man's body.

"SYMPHONY SHEA!" shouted Godric.

She didn't turn back, but continued walking. This made Godric angry and he ran at her, catching her wrist and pulling her back.

"Dang it Godric! Let go of me!"

"No Symphony, you must come with us"

"Fuck you!"

"You already have."

"Ya over 3 years ago! Let go, I need to go home!" I growled.

"Actually 3 years, 10 months and 6 days"

"You're such a creep Godric! I want you to let me go!"

"And I want to know who you have intercourse with after I left!" He roared out.

Tears started falling from my eyes. Why did this always happen to me?

"You left me all alone! I was 17 years old, and all alone!"

"Is that why you went off and slept with another man? Because you were lonely? You probably got pregnant on purpose, so you wouldn't be all alone."

"Maybe you should use Protection!" I screamed at him.

"I cannot get anybody pregnant, I am a vampire."

"Bull! I didn't sleep with anybody else! I waited for you! 3 months later I was puking and the doctors told me that I was pregnant. Than a few months later they told me that there was something wrong with the baby. It wasn't growing fast enough. And my blood wasn't producing enough! I went into pre mature labor and gave birth to a 3 pound 2 oz. baby girl." She was sobbing, then and Godric held onto her wrist tighter.

"Then the first time I breastfeed the baby bite me! Little fangs came out of her mouth. But you know what I didn't care, because I love her."

"She grew slowly and I had to start going to blood banks because there wasn't enough to feed her. She can only withstand a small amount of human food. The worst part is that she looks just like you!"

I fell down onto my knees and Godric still held onto my wrist. Godric looked down at me, stunned. Fear and confusion filled his face. This couldn't be possible.

"Show me the child; I want to see if what you speak is true"

I growled at him but nodded my head. Godric helped the blonde vamp. Off the ground and the blonde female walked towards us.

"Godric… She speaks the truth, it's really hard to see but memories of the child fill her mind."

Godric looked at her and nodded his head. I turned around and started walking. They followed me and the feeling of Godric's eyes on me made me shiver.

I walked through the streets, with them following me. After 10 minutes of walking we arrived at my small 3 bedroom house. As I opened the door, I could hear my daughter's cries.

I ran into the house and looked all over, until I got upstairs.

My babysitter James (a vamp) was holding my daughter, he looked up at me

"Symphony, you are here. I was worried"

"I'm so sorry James! I had an umm distraction"

He walked over to me and handed me my child. She looked up at me and a smile formed on her face. She murmured mommy. She snuggled her small head into my shoulder, and inhaled.

I walked down the stairs and James followed me. At the entrance stood Godric and his friends.

"You may come into my home" I said

Immediately Godric rushed over to me. He took the child from my arms and looked at her.

"Symphony, I presume that this is the father of the child?" I looked back over at James and nodded my head.

"Who is this?" Godric asked

"My babysitter, James. James this is Godric and Godric this is James." I said motioning my hands to them.

"Why do you have a vampire as your babysitter" asked the large blonde male.

"I cannot risk having Lilly bite into a human's neck, now can I?"

He nodded in response. Godric looked at me, his eyes were glazed over.

"I have felling that you are right." He said looking down at the child.

"Mommy, you're finally letting me meet Daddy?" the little girl asked

A tear fell down my cheek and I nodded yes.

"Mommy told me that you are really old. How old are you?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"I am over 2000 years old" He responded.

"Do you have fangs?"

"Yes, I do."

"Me too, Wanna see?" she asked him. He nodded his head. Lilly opened her mouth and a loud popping noise filled the room. 2 small little fangs emerged from her gums. Godric stood there silent.

"Daddy, I'm happy that I finally get to meet you." She said and snuggled into his chest.


End file.
